Is that what happened?
by Jacklyn Frost
Summary: Sometimes, thing don't always seem to be what they appear...and people might not like the blackmail material. But Weiss still looks funny covered in cookie dough... (Slight Freezerburn and Ladybug. Though expect things to change. You never know what Yang might find...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is going to be a spot for crazy one-shot fics! Yay! I will update when I get a new crazy idea so don't expect updates often...unless I get a crazy-brainwave don't get your hopes up. But still...some things are just too funny to NOT type... Like this, for example:**

* * *

><p>Yang was having a weird day <em>before<em> she walked in on Blake and Ruby.

After class, Ruby was running around excited because Weiss had bought some ingredients for making cookies.

"I still can't believe it! Cookies...all mine...soon..." Ruby could just as well have been high on the _anticipation_ of cookies.

Yang didn't want to see her _during_ her sugar high!

"Haha...why don't Weiss and Blake help you out making cookies while I get some more combat practice time in?"

Yang helpfully (albeit a bit devilishly) declared.

Weiss and Blake were giving her death glares that went unnoticed by Ruby, who instantly was hanging off Weiss's shoulders.

"Let's go! We haven't a moment to lose!" She dramatically exclaimed.

"Unhand me, Ruby Rose or I won't-" She instantly felt Ruby leave and a gust of wind blow down the hall, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

"-help you...?"

Blake sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Weiss and Blake walked towards their dorm and what soon would be one of the most humiliating moments of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>*WHAM!<strong>*

"That's right! You can't stop...

***SLAM!***

The Yang!"

Yang finished beating up all the training dummy's and decided to see if there was any cookies left.

Yang hurried up and put her weapons in her locker before opening the door to the hallway.

"Run if you savor your lives!"

A voice said.

Moments later, a crowd of people rushed down the hall and past Yang; all the while screaming about a 'queen'.

Yang was confused until she heard Nora's insane laughter echo down the halls.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

Yang ducked back into the training room as a Nora ran by, with Ren close behind, trying to get her to spare the poor souls lives.

"Well...that was a thing."

Yang continued on her way to her dorm, ignoring the marks of battle on the walls. Nora must have been having fun...

Yang was momentarily thinking about joining Nora on her campaign against evil, but at that moment, in front of RWBY's dorm room, Yang heard a small explosion and a muted silence.

Yang pushed the door slowly open. "What's going on...here?"

In their small kitchen area, Blake was peaking around the corner from the bedroom while Ruby was busy apologizing to a furious Weiss.

Weiss...had seen better days.

Her whole outfit was _covered_ from top to bottom in cookie dough.

"I'm sorry Weiss! I wanted them done fast and forgot about my semblance! Do you want me to help? Do you want me to-"

Weiss finally exploded. "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH! Yang, quit taking pictures and talk to Ruby about self-control!"

Weiss left the dorm room and you could hear a few snickers followed by running footsteps of would-be opportunists making fun of Weiss.

Blake finally stepped from her hiding place and spoke up. "Ruby, let's make some more. _Carefully. _Yang, why don't you get Weiss's change of clothes?"

Yang nodded. "Eye-eye Capin'!"

She hurried down the hall with Weiss's clothes. It wasn't hard to find out where Weiss went. The cookie-dough footprints weren't hard to miss.

Along with Yang knew she was going to the showers, but let's just let her play detective.

Yang pushed open the door to the showers and heard the shower at the far end running.

"Weiss! I brought your clothes!"

There was a pause and then, "Bring them here."

Yang silently fist-pumped the air and hurried over.

She held them out towards the shower area and was about to speak before the clothes were snatched roughly from her grasp.

"You dunce you forgot...you...ugh!"

"I forgot what, Weiss?" Yang knew full well what she had 'forgotten', but decided to keep it from Weiss for the moment.

Weiss being stuck in a shower covered in cookie dough was just a moment too good not to let it last longer.

"You know what you forgot! Go get it you fiend!"

Ouch. Maybe Weiss had enough embarrassment walking down the halls covered in cookie dough.

Yang still smiled. The moment was still good; regardless of what Weiss was feeling.

She left to get the _item_ she forgot; leaving Weiss to try to get cookie dough out of her hair.

* * *

><p>Nothing that day could have prepared for what was in front of her at the moment.<p>

Yang had opened the door to their dorm this time to witness Ruby lying on the floor with Blake near her.

Blake was hastily reaching into Ruby's mouth with her hand.

"Hang in their Ruby! I'll get it!"

Ruby was looking a bit blue, but she noticed Yang by the door.

She waved her arm at Yang to convey something Yang's confused mind missed, but Blake grunted.

"Ruby hold still; I almost got it!"

With a final reach, Blake pulled out the remains of a seriously burnt cookie.

Then a pun entered Yang's mind; and it was too good to let it slide.

"So, Ruby...cat got your tongue?"

Ruby was coughing, but she managed give Yang a slight angered expression.

"Ruby nearly _died _and you crack a joke?!" Ruby sat up and was still panting hard.

Yang turned to Blake, who had spoken.

"Oh...is that what happened? Rubes, I told ya to slow down when eating cookies. Next time you won't have Blake here to save your hide."

Blake scoffed. "Speaking of hide, you might need help saving yours..."

Yang was confused until she remembered what she came here to do.

"Oh crap!"

Yang grabbed what she needed and rushed back down to the showers, praying Weiss would spare her life.

"You dunce! I was finished ten minutes ago!"

Weiss grabbed her underwear from Yang and quickly dressed.

Yang, on the outside, sighed. "Ruby choked on a cookie and Blake had to fetch it out of her mouth."

Stunned silence.

Then;

"Ugh! I leave for _thirty_ minutes and Ruby nearly kills herself with a cookie?! All of you...unsufferable...morons...why am I stuck with you? Get out!"

Yang left, defeated.

That is...if you don't count the blackmail material of Weiss covered in cookie dough and Blake stuffing a hand down Ruby's throat.

Yang smirked and saved the photos, slipping her scroll into her pocket.

Now she had a secret weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Chapter complete! Hope you all enjoyed and whatnot. Keep it real, Jackie out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank Arieko for sending me this request. I hope I did okay! :/ Arieko has several AMAZING stories, so go check him out! Anywho, on to the story:**

* * *

><p>As much fun as blackmailing Ruby and Blake with compromising photos was, Yang quickly got bored.<p>

That was a problem.

See, a Yang when bored is a dangerous and unpredictable human.

The time Yang superglued the toilet paper so that the next person to come along would get glued to the toilet paper, and the other time when Yang bought 10 pillows (the ones with feathers) and stashed their contents all around the house. In the dryer, washer, oven, microwave, beds, even the vehicle!

I am purposely leaving out the more...well, let's just say that I am not allowed to share those ones. By penalty of death. Yeah...

Anyway, Yang is bored.

Ruby and Weiss were training, by the insistence of Weiss. "So you can further your Huntress career!" She said.

Blake was...actually, Yang didn't know where the cat Faunus had run off to.

JNPR was cleaning a mess made by Nora. Turns out a syrup-bomb is probably not the best prank to have.

Yang thought people would be more understanding...what's a little syrup coating everyone's lockers?

Yeah, that's right. Nothing a little soap and water can't fix! JNPR would have it cleaned in no time.

But she couldn't go and face Ren. He was still a little mad at her for encouraging Nora to detonate the bomb in the locker room.

"What to do...what to do...?" Thought Yang.

She was currently sitting on her bed; cleaning Ember Celica.

She just finished its third polish. Yeah, THAT'S how bored she was. Cleaning her weapon until all she could do was shine it over and over.

On the plus side, she had the cleanest weapon in Beacon!

Not for long...(but she doesn't know that yet, so just bear with me)

* * *

><p>"Man...I wish there was something to DO..." Yang breathed out loud.<p>

She propped up on her elbow and looked across the room at Weiss' bed.

"Oh...idea!" Yes, finally, Yang had something to do.

Yang tossed her weapon (or is it weapons?) onto her bed and quickly jumped down.

She ran to the kitchen and sneaked a bag of baking powder.

"Oh man...this is gonna be good!" She chuckled.

Now all she needed was to find her stash of super-glue, and everything would be all set!

* * *

><p>Weiss had a hard day. Ruby, however good she may be, was still a colossal oaf.<p>

Ruby had accidentally knocked over several crates of test dummies that weren't done yet.

After Glynda gave them both a lesson on 'staying inside the practice ring when you practice', Weiss and Ruby decided to take a break.

And it was a break. For a short time.

Turns out, knocking the crates had jammed Crescent Rose, so when Ruby went to sit down in the cafiteria...bad things happened.

Hey, at least the table was quickly fixed. Plus, that kid was fine. Just a few stitches and he would be right as rain.

Weiss was just glad nobody died.

So the two of them took a break from accidentally destroying the school (and accidental homicide)and headed back to the dorm.

It was late, and Blake and Yang were fast asleep. (or is she? *ding dung DUH!*)

Ruby hopped onto her bunk and was out in mere seconds.

Weiss took her time and properly brushed her teeth, changed into her nightgown, and climbed into her covers.

Let the pranking begin...

* * *

><p>All in all, it was a good idea.<p>

Or, at least it would have been. But seriously; who could have known that the combination of baking powder and superglue, mixed with Weiss' half-formed glyph, would have done..._that_.

Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let me back up:

As soon as Yang heard Weiss's breathing mellow out, she jumped stealthily down.

She grabbed her bag of baking powder and tube of super glue.

She dumped a bit of the baking powder onto Weiss' superglued hand. The powder stuck to it, and Yang snickered.

She was reaching to try and tickle Weiss' nose (thus the age-old prank would have been complete) but no cigar.

Yang tripped on Ruby's cloak that was on the floor and fell. Right onto Weiss.

Yang's lips collided painfully with Weiss's, and for 1.5 seconds, Yang didn't dare breathe.

Ice blue eyes bored into Lilac ones, and Yang tried to get up; only to accidentally grope Weiss instead.

Then, Weiss was fully awake and furious.

She summoned a glyph to push Yang away, but first wanted to slap her.

And slap her she did.

It was more muffled than she thought, and when she tried to take her hand off of Yang's face...no luck.

"Hehe...well this is a thing..." Yang muttered, trying to figure out how things got so bad, so fast.

Weiss finished summoning her glyph to push Yang away, but forgot a little something...their hand and face were still connected.

Yang and Weiss were both thrown against the wall, colliding painfully with each other and the wall.

"Ouch! Hey Ice queen; let go!"

"I'm TRYING!"

"WELL TRY HARDER!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

"OW, OW! NEVER MIND; STOP PULLING!"

"SEE?!"

Blake and Ruby were now awake, startled by the screaming and the white cloud of...was that baking powder?

"Um...do you two need any help?" Blake asked.

Yang was holding her head, slouching against the wall, while Weiss was (for _some_ reason) holding Yang's face.

Not an easy task, considering Weiss' arm was behind Yang and she was on the ground.

Both of them were covered in baking powder, and the area by Yang's nose was red baking powder.

Why she had a nose bleed, Ruby didn't know. It's not like she was thrown across the room; right?

Oh...right.

* * *

><p>"And then Weiss summoned a glyph and we crashed into a wall. And then I remember waking up here, with a nose bleed and another hand on my face." Yang said.<p>

She was lying on an infirmary bed, and the nurse had just asked what happened.

The nurse probably would have smirked, or laughed, or something; but Weiss was lying directly next to Yang.

I mean, sure Weiss had still to wake up after getting knocked out from hitting the wall, but the nurse knew things could be heard in unconsciousness, and that was one thing she didn't need.

Trouble with the Schnee's.

And so the nurse just smiled sympathetically, (if traces of sarcasm were thrown in there, it was blocked by Weiss' hand still stuck to Yang's face) and said, "Oh? Is that what happened?"

Yang sighed. "Yup...it feels weird to talk with a hand stuck to your face. Do you think you could cut us apart now?"

And that was probably one of the more odd requests the nurse had ever gotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! New chapter! This story is just a place for odd (and humorous) things to happen to Team RWBY, so if you have any requests, feel free to put them in your review or PM me. I will be happy to hear from you! <strong>_**Peace! Jackie Out!**_


End file.
